My Jealous Ex
by JessiiNinja
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new girl at Konoha High but what will happen when she finds out her ex boyfriend attends the same school and threatens to make her life a living hell? Sasusaku
1. Could This Day Get Any Worse?

_**Could this day get any worse?**_

Sakura Haruno looked at her reflection in the mirror and she didn't appreciate the sight she saw. Her blush colored hair was in, what seemed to be, an uncontrollable mess from how she had slept the night before. 

Today was the first day she was attending her new school, Konoha High, and she was dreading it. Sure, Sakura loved to learn and had always done well in her classes but being the new kid was never easy.

She sighed heavily as she began the daily task of taming the mane of hair on her head and applying a thin layer of makeup before deciding what she would wear to the introduction of hell, or in other words, school.

In the end she decided to wear a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red button up shirt, red heels and a black cardigan, simple yet elegant. Then, with her appearance in check, she left her home to begin her journey.

Arriving at said place she kept her head low, she had always had a knack at gaining people's attention, but then again, it probably wasn't that hard when you had pink hair, was it?

"I should've worn a head scarf," she thought to herself.

_"Yeah but girl, have you seen yourself today, you look mighty fine!"_ Her inner exclaimed much to Sakura's dismay**.**

"I could care less how I look; you don't know what its like to deal with having pink hair. Oh wait, yes you do," she sighed.

_"Why am I such a ditz sometimes? Just strut your stuff and it will be okay." _

"Shut up inner, I should know when to speak and when to shut my mouth!"

Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes at the inner conflict that was currently going on in her head. She paid no attention to where she was going and sooner or alter found herself lost.

The pink haired girl glanced around the halls to see if there were any directions or indications to where she had to go but, it seemed like luck wasn't in her favor today.

She turned around, emitting a loud huff, only to be met by, what seemed to be, a hard orange wall. Sakura let out a small yelp as she jumped backwards in shock. She would have lost her balance if not for a hand reaching out, grabbing her elbow, and steadying her.**  
><strong>

"Hey! Watch it pinky, you're gonna hurt yourself if you don't watch where your going!"

Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment as she looked upwards at the person she had bumped into, her emerald orbs staring into that of a boy with short, spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes.**  
><strong>

"Uh, thanks. I'm kind of new 'round here," she replied to him politely, first impressions were everything.

The boy let out a loud chuckle as he gave her, what she thought, was the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"It's no problem, uh, what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, I didn't." Sakura held out a delicate hand for him to shake and told him, "Name's Sakura Haruno and yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be president when I'm older, believe it!" He took her hand into his grasp quite firmly and shook, grinning, if possible, even wider.

Sakura was surprised with herself, she had already made a friend with someone within the first few minutes of arriving, it was a new track record but, she thought to herself that this Naruto guy most likely had many friends; his atmosphere was warm and inviting.

"So, Sakura, what class do you have first? I can take you there if you want," he offered, rubbing the back of his head.

She looked up to him and smiled sweetly before looking at the piece of paper which held said information.

"Uh, it looks like I'm in class 2B," she responded, looking up at him. "Where's that?"

He chuckled softly as he began to walk away, he was almost skipping. This definitely made Sakura change her mind; she had just befriended a freak. Probably the freak of the school, or of the year!

"Follow me! You're in my class, isn't that great Sakura!"

"Yeah, awesome," she said, sarcasm coating her tone. She laughed awkwardly and feigned a smile. She wasn't exactly happy about this; however she continued to follow quietly behind him.

_"Hey, don't you think that Naruto has a nice looking ass?" _Her inner noted.

"Oh god, Inner, why would you say that? Is that all you think about? All looks and no personality? You are so shallow!" She chastises herself.

_"__Hm, yeah pretty much. But you know I'm right, I am you remember. Whatever I am, you are."_

Sakura takes a quick look down at the blonde and almost immediately shifts her gaze, completely outraged by her own actions.

"It may be true, but, he's only friend material. Wait, did I just consider that? You're a horrible influence!"

_"You might say that now, but when you need me the most, you will be thanking me."_

"Once again, shut up."

During the short time she was talking to herself, they had arrived at the classroom. When she walked in, it was as if every pair of eyes had averted their attention to her and her bright hair.**  
><strong>

This is when she began to panic. She knew about this moment all to well, this was when everybody began to judge her, even before they meet her. So, she put on her best smile to face her new classmates and skimmed across the faces, trying to commit them to memory.

However, that was until her emerald orbs rested upon _his _face.

No, it couldn't be that person; she thought she had left everything about her old life behind. She had tried to get away, but it seemed like she wouldn't be able too. Not now _he _was here**. **

She knew he would be staring her down with those smoldering eyes of his, she just knew him that well.

His name escaped her lips easily, as always. A hint of something more there, something she tried to deny as she whispered his name, "Uchiha," she began. "Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guys, this is my story so I have no idea if i'm ooc on some of the characters, tell me if I am ok or if you dont mind them being ooc then dont?**

**Uhmm I dont really know were i'm taking this story so if you have any ideas just tell me and if there are any questions, once again ask me. I would like some reveiws to tell mehow i'm doing and I wil be asking you how you want this story to go most of the time cuz im just that cool? lol i'm not really...anything else... oh yeah! If i have any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me cuz i'm a grammar freak xD...ok llast thing, i will try to update every couple days xx LOVE JessiiNinja**


	2. Aint karma a bitch!

_**Aint Karma A Bitch!**_

Sakura broke the intense eye contact she was experiencing with Sasuke to look at her teacher. Woah! Sakura blinked at the strange man. His whole appearance befuddled her. Everything from the pointy white hair to the thick scarf wrapped around his neck which hid most of his face and the bored expression he was sporting, almost as if he were high. She shrugged it off and listened to the instructions he was giving her.  
>"Miss Haruno, welcome to class 2B. I'm your tutor, Kakashi Hatake and I'm sure you will get along with everyone easily" He stopped for moment to search around the class for an empty seat before turning back to her and continuing his small, but annoying, introductory talk."There's a seat right at the back of the class next to Sasuke Uchiha, i'm pretty sure you will get along!" He smiled at her warmly and gave her a big thumbs up.<br>The pinkette groaned internally. Of all the people to sit by, it had to be him. Heck, the way she was feeling right now she would have sat next to the bowl-hair-cut freak who was making kissing faces at her only a moment ago.

"_Right!"_ She thought to herself. _"If I have to sit by him, i'm gonna milk it. There is no way that this school is gonna know!" _Sakura turned to the teacher and frowned slightly, cocking her head to the side as if curious about something.

"Uhmm... Which one is..Seska was it?"

_**"Oooo girl, that is cruel...I like it!"**_ Kakashi raised his eyebrows as he tried to hide his small chuckle. No-one outwardly mocked an Uchiha. This girl had guts.

"Sasuke.. and right there at the back, the one with the black hair" Sakura looked at said boy, raising her defined brows.

"Oh... the one with the chicken butt hair?"

_**"Wow...you are God, let me praise myself!"  
><strong>_

As those words left her lips, the whole class gasped, as if rehearsed. She had really taken the plunge with that. If people didn't know who she was before, they definitely would after what she had just said. The pinkette confidently made her way to the allocated free seat next to Sasuke, who looked as if he didn't give a flying fuck about how she had humiliated him. However, Sakura just ignored his expression and turned to him with a friendly smile.  
>"Nice to meet you, I'm sure we can be good friends hmn?"<p>

"Hn.." That response, really wasn't satisfactory for her. Sure, the last time she saw him it wasn't exactly good... but did he have to out right ignore her like that. Hell no! it was plain disrespectful.

She frowned at him before turning to face the front of the class, setting her emerald gaze upon the board and what it was trying to teach. But Sakura just couldn't concentrate on such a mundane thing as learning at this moment in time, guilt was invading her concentration. Was there any need for that performance she had just acted out...probably not... was there any need to pretend that she didn't even know who he was...certainly not... was the way Sasuke was treating her acceptable right now...surprisingly yes. Sakura sighed heavily at her own conscience and propped her chin up in one hand while absentmindedly drumming her fingers on the desk out of habit.

Time went by excruciatingly slow for her and by the end of class, she had found out that Naruto was the class clown, not much surprise there, some loud mouthed girl called Karin fancied the pants of Sasuke, Sakura had guessed this from the multiple glares she had won from her, Choji liked to eat...a lot, she was sure he gotten through at least 5 packets of snacks within that lesson alone, a dark haired girl named Hinata wanted Naruto in bed and the freak with a bowl-cut-hair-style was in fact called Lee.

When the bell chimed out, Sakura was the first to gather her stuff, stand up and head out of class. The cold atmosphere that Sasuke had been giving off felt as if it had been choking her all through the lesson and she couldn't wait to get a breath of fresh air. Once out in the corridor she looked at the piece of paper which she had been given to her with information about her classes and a general map. She felt like a right newbie studying it and trying to work out where her locker was in relation to the room she had just left.

Sakura, after searching many corridors, finally found her locker and through bashing the door multiple times opened it with difficulty. She sighed at the bare contents of it and threw the books she had received into the small space. She slammed to door shut and in doing do, revealed the person who's locker was next to her own. The girl had amazingly long, platinum blond hair and gorgeous sky blue eyes. It was obvious to Sakura that this girl was also into her fashion with the dress and blazer combo she was rocking. Said girl turned to Sakura with a friendly smile.  
>"Aint seen you around before, whats ya name, I'm Ino, the one and only" Sakura laughed awkwardly but smiled back to her just as nice<p>

"Names Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Ino and by the way, I love your shoes" She had only just noticed, but Ino was wearing _The _most amazing shoe's Sakura had ever seen. A pair of floral, purple wedge heels. They were perfect in every way possible.

Ino grinned from the compliment and laughed softly. "Thank you.. I have a feeling you and me are gonna be good friends sista" Sakura laughed with her and was soon chatting away until Ino had to go to her next lesson, lucky for Sakura, she had a free period but had no clue where she could go.

In search of refuge, the green eyed beauty casually began to walk down deserted corridors to look for the library or somewhere nice to sit in the sun. She refused to look at the map that would help her so much just because she that stubborn. While strolling aimlessly she let her thoughts control her mind and they easily drifted to Sasuke.

"_Why is he here in the first place? Maybe he knew I was coming here and just wanted to annoy me... yeah.. that's his master plan...hehe, you can't get one over on me Uchiha!"  
><em>

_**"Hate to break up your little hypothesis there sweetie but I would just like to say... That man is one sexy being, I wouldn't mind getting down and dirty with a walking God like that!"  
><strong>_

_"Again, I ask, Is that all you care about..looks?"  
><em>

_**"And once I reply, yes. Come on, you can't say you didn't even look, if I did, then so did you and you cant deny it"  
><strong>_

_"Yes he maybe the hottest guy to roam on this planet but his personality is shit! ... He's selfish, arrogant, possessive, cruel and just plain rude...ugh he annoys me to hell!"  
><em>

_**"Sure sure, he maybe all of those things, but he is still hot"  
><strong>_

_"Go away and sort out those hormones of yours..."  
><em>

_**"You mean your hormones"  
><strong>_

Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes at her evident schizophrenia and rounded a corner that was at the end of a long corridor. The next thing she saw and felt was a wall on the side of her face. It only took her a couple seconds to realize someone had been waiting for her and had pinned her against the concrete, face first, instantly. The person's body was pressing onto her back tightly and their breath was tickling the back of her neck. It was sending shivers down her spine.

Sakura knew this person was a guy, from the fact that he was much taller and well, she couldn't feel any breasts, so it was a good indication.  
>"Look, whoever you are, just get the hell off me, I'm not in the mood for this and your being pathetic picking on the new girl" The attackers response was not friendly at all. He pressed his body closer to hers and grasped her arms, pinning the sharply to the wall. Now she began to dread at what was going to happen and struggled against the person's hold violently. That was until she heard her captors silky voice penetrate her senses and make her body go frigid.<p>

"Miss me...Sa-ku-ra?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sooooo your reviews made me want to update earlier. I'm suprised at how motivated they got me and i'm supporised at how many people have favourted this already, thanks alot :3 it means much! I may start on the next chapter tonight or tomorrow, so you will most likely getting the new one tomorrow night ^^ thats in my english time by the way. Oh and if there are any mistakes at my fail of an american school, please tell me xD xx lotsa love, keep review-in ^^<strong>


	3. Let The Game Begin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.. I wish I did tho... because half of them are epic!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let The Game Begin<strong>_

Sakura clenched her fists tight but stayed calm. She hated the way he made her body react to his so easily. The pinkette replied to him with an icy chill to her voice, as if his actions had brought out all the bottled hate she had been harboring for him.  
>"Don't kid yourself Uchiha, the last person I wanted to see at this place was you!" His small laugh was low and seductive as she felt his lips brush against her neck lightly causing the pinkette to flush slightly.<p>

"Why so hostile Sakura, you were the one who said we could be friends, right?"

"I said that for appearances, If you think I meant it you're more arrogant than I originally thought" His tone became cocky as he spun her around. Onyx eyes bore into those of emerald while a sly grin made it's way onto his perfectly formed lips. Sakura gulped as realisation hit her, how close his face was to her own."Hmnnn you never used to resist me my, sweet cherry blossom. Why the sudden change now?"

Sakura glared at him, trying to move her face away from his as much as she could, although that being quite hard due to the fact she was pinned up against a wall. "I've gotten over you already and you need to move on. Why even bother?"

His smirk grew wider as he inclined his head towards hers, his voice sounding out in an alluring whisper."Why even bother?... because I _always_ get what I want Sa-ku-ra"

Just as their lips were about to meet, a certain blond male turned the corner and practically shouted at them in surprise, pointing a finger as he raged.  
>"TEME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"<p>

Sasuke grunted as he heard Naruto's yell and turned to face him, a look of pure venom in his eyes. Naruto laughed awkwardly and placed his hands behind his head, grinning so that all his teeth were exposed.

"Hn.. get lost dobe" he turned back to Sakura who was now five shades redder than she had been ten seconds ago. The Uchiha smirked his cocky smile at the pinkette as he stared down at her with smoldering eyes.

"We will continue this game later" Then with that, Sasuke let go of her and pocketed his hand into his jeans; walking away in the opposite direction of Naruto as if nothing had occurred, leaving Sakura and Naruto in an extremely awkward silence.

After that disaster, Sakura hated Sasuke on much higher level now. Without saying a word to Naruto she walked straight past him, mumbling to herself at how she was going to further infuriate the chicken-butt-hair-king back.

The rest of the day Sakura schemed against Sasuke and shot him dirty looks whenever he passed her way. What the hell did he mean by _continuing the game? _- either way she was going to win, he drew out the competitive side of her and she loathed him for it.

When the bell signaled for the end of her last lesson, Sakura made her way out of the school grounds, reviewing her first day and not looking forward to the next. She placed her earphones in and put her iPod on shuffle, letting her thoughts wash away with the sound of music. The pinkette didn't take notice when a sleek, black Mercedes Benz pulled up beside her, the tinted windows hiding the owners appearance.

The last thing she expected was the back door to open and someone to snatch her straight out of broad daylight and into the backseats of the car. Sakura screamed loudly and kicked about until a hand clamped tightly over her mouth, preventing any sound to escape. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as her head filled with vile thoughts of what was going to happen. Then, the most unexpected face came forth into view...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, your reviews once again made me want to update as quick as could. Sorry if this chap isnt up to scratch, I had MAJOR writers block, I need to know what you people want to happen soo I'm just leaving most chapters on a cliffie, cuz i simply can :D P.S i know this chapter isnt as funny as my other but i really didnt think it wouldn't be apropriate soooo anyways, tell me what ya think xxx lotsa love!<strong>

**p.s THANK YOU KITTY for helpin me with** **this chap! you and your amazing communism imagination ^^**

**p.p.s i realised that i actually spelt "Jealous wrong in the title.. yes.. I suck and i forgot to do a disclaimer... so its there now :/ oh boo**


	4. A Deal?

_Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or any of it's characters...FML :/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Deal?<strong>  
><em>

_The last thing she expected was the back door to open and someone to snatch her straight out of broad daylight and into the backseats of the car. Sakura screamed loudly and kicked about until a hand clamped tightly over her mouth, preventing any sound to escape. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as her head filled with vile thoughts of what was going to happen. Then, the most unexpected face came forth into view..._

Sakura's brow furrowed as her jade eyes took in the sight of the person who held her captive. Yeah, she knew him alright and although the initial fear in her body was gone, her adrenaline had kicked in, making her form generally just overact, such as her heart rate. Yes, most of her distress had dissipated, but it didn't mean she wasn't still scared of the person above her, he could still easily over-power her and make her do anything he wished. The hand slowly came away from Sakura's mouth once she had stopped thrashing about and screaming.

When she spoke, her voice was filled with a mixture of emotions: hate, surprise and astonishingly, disappointment. "Itachi Uchiha"

She was expecting some other face other than the one of her ex's brother in all honesty but none the less, she wasn't at all happy to see him. She thought herself dumb for not thinking that _this _guy was lurking around somewhere if _that_ guy already was.

The smirk that spread across Itachi's face was both feral and seductive, the kind of expression that made women melt into his bed and it wasn't a rumor that many women had been in Itachi Uchiha's bed, he was well renown for it.

"Yes Sakura, pleased to see me?" His voice was like smooth chocolate as the sound traveled through Sakura's ears, she couldn't help but blush. What was it with Uchiha guy's and turning this girl on, it seemed too easy? She looked away, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance, a small pout forming on her soft lips.

"Why the fuck would I be pleased to see you...You're just as arrogant as that brat you call a brother!" Itachi's expression didn't falter, as if he weren't fazed by the comment in the slightest.

"It's because I'm arrogant that so many women are attracted to me Sakura... just like you are" He lent down over her so that they were closer together, his smirk widening the smaller the gap was between them.

Sakura turned her head back up to face him, her expression flat and bored.

"Actually.. I'm not attracted to you because your arrogant, in fact, it kinda turns me off. So is there any point in me being here?"

"In fact there is. You see, I want to strike a deal..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so sorry for the short update guys but i did say i would update on monday night, and i like to keep to my word. Just a bit too tired to carry on with the chapter so i've split it off into two ^^. Uhmm once again sorry if they are a lil bit too ooc, I just see Itachi as a sexual deviant sooooo ya know ^^ I bet you guys could kill me with all the cliff hangers i leave you on ;). uhmm thanks to everyone who is reviewing, it really cheers me up the stuff you guys put up..and i know i say that in every AN so i should probably shut up.. and im rambling now.. boo 3 LOVE YOU GUYS!<strong>


	5. What A SlyWeasel?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a dick and would have gone back Konoha by now ^^ soooooo oh well_

* * *

><p><strong>What A Sly... Weasel?<strong>

_Sakura turned her head back up to face him, her expression flat and bored. "Actually.. I'm not attracted to you because your arrogant, in fact, it kinda turns me off. So is there any point in me being here?"_

_"In fact there is. You see, I want to strike a deal..."_

One slender eyebrow raised on the pinkette's brow as if she were curious about the proposition which Itachi had put forward. That was before she scoffed at his words."Making a deal with you is like making a deal with the god damned devil." She brought her hands up to Itachi's chest, pushing him off her forcefully so she could sit up and hopefully get out to return to safety. "So I will take a pass... now let me out of this car."

A low, dark chuckle came from Itachi as he grabbed her delicate wrists and pinned her petite form back down onto the backseats. But unlike the time before, she couldn't move what so ever. It seemed he was being much more serious with her than when she was first taken in.

"You haven't even heard what the deal is yet. It could benefit you in many ways Sakura. So listen" He didn't give her a chance to reply and carried on talking "I want you to infuriate my foolish little brother by any means possible, The simplest way to do this is to make him jealous and you are the one person who can do this. In return, I will pay you, in cash, daily. The more angry he gets, the money you get. Understand pinky?" He looked down at her with a sly smirk on his face which she didn't like.

Sakura never really liked Itachi, she had always thought he was spiteful and misleading but, she was still contemplating on accepting the he deal from him.

"What are you getting out of this hmn? It doesn't make any sense at all"

"Simple... it's just a bit of harmless fun.. isn't it?"

A few moments passed as Sakura mulled over the offer. It's not like she needed the money, but extra money in your pocket was always good, wasn't it. She was just slightly worried about the Sasuke part. Sure she could make him jealous but she didn't want a repeat of the days' earlier occurrence between them. Nevertheless, the rosette agreed with caution.

"Fine, I agree to your terms, now will you please let me go. I want to get home after this shitty first day of school!" Itachi shook his head in disagreement as he let go of her wrists, allowing the girl to sit up on her own.

"No can do Sakura, we are here now" With that, the Mercedes came to a stop. Sakura hadn't even noticed the driver in the front or the fact that they were even driving anywhere in the first place. She really needed to start paying attention to the world around her. In-fact, that was what had gotten her into this trouble in the first place. She sighed internally.

The green eyed girl took a peek out of the window to see the location. She groaned. It just _had_ to be this place didn't it. The Uchiha household. It was massive but that was no surprise to Sakura, she already knew the family were loaded and the fact they had a second house, just as grand as their first didn't surprise her one bit.

The door opened to her side, revealing the driver in his black suit and what seemed to be an extremely bored expression. She knew the driver, she had seen him a few times before when she had come to one of their houses before with Sasuke and so nodded her head to him with a small smile as he returned one to her as she stepped out. Itachi was already by her side when she had gotten out and was walking along the large drive towards the exquisite building, Sakura following after him without any enthusiasm at all.

The only think the pinkette could think about was how awkward it was going to be if she bumped into the parents, Fugaku and Mikoto. She knew that Mikoto would welcome her with open arms because of her soft demeanor but the Father, hell Sakura was scared to talk to him when she was going out with Sasuke and now that she wasn't, she didn't want to think of the hostile looks he would be sending her way. Maybe they wouldn't recognize her. It had been two year, she had matured into young woman of 18 now, she had cut her hair. Wait. No. who was she kidding, Sakura was the only person she knew of who had pink hair. Great.

The door opened and Sakura's heart beat rose, she didn't even know why and only now she had thought that she could have easily turned around and ran home. Too bad she didn't know were she was. She decided she hate moving to new areas. Especially when you have loose ends that spontaneously pop up. Sakura walked into the well furnished house, taking a nosy look round until Itachi's voice cut through her spaced out thoughts.

"You want anything to drink and you can sit down if you want"

"uhmm... I will just have a glass of water please" She didn't want anything fancy, in all honesty, she didn't want anything to drink anyway but sat down on the edge of the sofa, crossing her legs.

Itachi came back within a few minuets and handed Sakura her drink, holding a mug of coffee in his own hands while smirking down at her. She took a sip of her drink and ignored the expression on his face. Instead she carried on looking around as if looking for somebody or something.

"Were _is _everybody... this place is deserted" she asked him curiously.

"Oh... my parents are at work and I dunno were the brat is.. probably walking home seeing as I took the car" He smiled mischievously. Sakura had to laugh at the image of Sasuke walking back on his own. His facial expression, priceless.

"Okay then.. but I have to ask... why am I here.. I really should be getting home"

"Well my parent's invited the new neighbors around for dinner tonight. So I thought I may as well bring you here"  
>Sakura looked at him with a confused expression. It really didn't make any sense to her. Neighbors. What the hell was he talking about.<p>

"What do you mean around for dinner tonight... mom never said anything like that to me"

"Sakura... how could you miss it... it's big enough. Our house right opposite yours..look" He pointed out the window to a fairly large house on the other side of the road. Sakura groaned. Her life was just going to get worse the more it progressed while living in this town.

"Just fucking great..."

Sakura sat back down on the sofa and without realizing it, had spilled water all over Itachi's jeans and in the most awkward area possible, the groin."Oh shit.. I'm really sorry" Sakura quickly leaned over him and used the sleeve of her cardigan to pat his jeans dry, forgetting the general area she was pressing on. If anyone cam through the front door now they would think a completely different situation was occurring. Itachi sitting down on the sofa, Sakura bent over him with her head down. You could imagine the sight. Well it was just Sakura's luck that Sasuke Uchiha would walk through the door at that instant. And it was just Sakura's luck that Itachi purposely let out a low groan indicating he was receiving some sort of pleasure just to spite Sasuke...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo I was a bad author and updated a day late :o dun dun dunnn hoped you liked the chapter. Unfortunatly I kinda let my perverted minde loose track, and the fact that kitty once again helped me come up with a plot. I know it seem's a lil SakuIta atm.. but have no fear! Sasuke is here! lol it rhymed x3. Longest chapter so far ( i think) it was to make up for the short chapter last time! xx LOTSA LOVE<strong>


	6. Anything Can Happen In The Next HalfHour

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did the boys would be nekkid ^^ excuse my pervy mind ..okay maybe not naked... but definitely topless_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anything Can Happen In The Next Half Hour<strong>_

_Well it was just Sakura's luck that Sasuke Uchiha would walk through the door at that instant. And it was just Sakura's luck that Itachi purposely let out a low groan indicating he was reviving some sort of pleasure just to spite Sasuke..._

Sasuke saw the scene in front of his eyes and couldn't believe it. That little slut! That conceited bastard! How _dare_ they do something like this and in plain sight for everyone else to see. They could have at least gone upstairs! He could feel the anger burning up within himself, the fact that Sakura had first dumped him, turned up at his school with that perky little smile of hers, rejected him and then done _this_ with his _brother_! Sasuke was about to have an all out rage until he saw the satisfied look on Itachi's face, knowing that this was all a game to him and so, in an almost impossible way, kept his cool.

Sakura, on the other hand, was more concerned at the moan that escaped from Itachi's lips and looked up to him with widened eyes. Once realising it was fake and the situation she had put herself in, she followed the gaze of Itachi's dark orbs to the person behind her. Now she was in some shit. The pinkette looked up to the boy, no in fact, her ex at the door and without even knowing it, her cheeks turned a slight blush colour, damn why is he so hot when he's angry? She opened her mouth to say something to said boy but he cut her short with a classical "Hn" before walking away, to what Sakura thought to be, the kitchen.

She looked up to Itachi and frowned at him as he looked back at her with that slick smirk of his. She wasn't impressed. The green eyed girl stood up and shook her head at the black haired man sitting in front of her, finding him extremely immature, despite being the older sibling. She looked around the room to find somewhere else to sit rather than next to Itachi and she really didn't want to go find Sasuke at the moment in time.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, the only sound that was in the room was coming from the TV. That was until a loud _thud _cam from Itachi's direction. Sakura looked over and bit her lip from trying not laugh. From what she could deduce from the shoe lying on the floor and Itachi rubbing the back of his head, Sasuke had thrown his shoe at him. Sakura turned to look at the younger sibling, his face impassive as if he was guilty of nothing. Itachi thought otherwise and then the bickering began. "_Just like old times" _the pinkette thought.

* * *

><p>After surviving many hours of unease between Sakura and the rest of the Uchiha's her parent's finally arrived,just as dinner was being served. The Haruno's were a normal family with nothing very exciting about them. The mother, red hair brown eyes, doctor and the father, blonde hair green eyes, also a doctor. When Sakura saw her parent's she smiled and greeted them before Mikoto ushered them towards the dinner table with an encouraging smile on her face.<p>

The seating arrangement's were not to Sakura's liking. It was as if Mikoto had purposely placed her opposite Sasuke with his women-melting obsidian eyes and next to Itachi who, lets face it, just oozed sex, so her female hormones were on an all time high. Not very appropriate at the dinner table. Especially when Sasuke was staring her down like she was the criminal of the century or something.

Idle talk was being passed around by the adults but you could tell what they really wanted to talk about. Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship. It was a taboo subject and both of the teenagers were hoping it wasn't going to come up for a topic to talk about. Sasuke didn't want the humiliation of being dumped to be said out loud while Sakura just didn't want to talk about it period.

The food was amazing, Sakura had to admire Mikoto for her ability to cook a fine meal and soon after it was served everybody had finished every morsel of food on their plates. The green eyes girl looked to the rest of the table and politely excused herself from the table. She didn't really need to go to the bathroom, she just wanted to get away from the stifling atmosphere Sasuke was giving off. It was choking her like a noose. Not very nice at all.

She cimbed the stairs to search for the toilet, even if she wasn't going she had to make it look like she was. The rosette leant against the wall, enjoying the cold sensation that it gave her and sighed.  
><em>"Maybe I was wrong Inner... Maybe I shouldn't have dumped him"<br>___

_**"Yeah... but you said it yourself he's arrogant, violent and chauvanistic."  
><strong>_

_"I didn't say he was chauvanistic.. but now you mention it, he is"  
><em>__

_**"But he's still mighty fine and you know it"  
><strong>_

_"I know I do... and we both know I'm not gonna get a guy as good looking as Sasuke ever again"  
><em>__

_**"Girl.. yes you could..you could go into school tomorrow and pick up plenty of lads easily.. like that fit red head with the brown eyes"  
><strong>_

_"Fit red head? ... You mean Sasori... yeah.. He was pretty hot wasn't he.. He kinda reminds me of a pervert though"  
><em>__

_**"True enough.. but he was still hot"  
><strong>_

_"Again with the appeareance anonalogy.. ever heard of personality"  
><em>__

_**"Don't go into this with me again.. you're the one that came to me for help just like iI said you would.. So if your going to be like with me.. then i'm going!"**_

Sakura shook her head. She really needed to go see the doctor about her schizophrenia. She heard someone coming up the stair and stared looking for the bathroom in an attempt to make it look like she was actually doing something. Although, to no avail. All the door's were locked and you couldn't just go snooping around someone's house. She really hoped it would be Mikoto. It would be akward but she would simply show Sakura were the bathroom was and leave her to it. Simple. But it was never that easy was it? No. The person coming up the steps had to be Sasuke, giving her that smouldering expression that effortlessly turned her legs to jelly.

She was glad when he didn't say anything to he was just going to leave her along? Sakura was hoping for that,however, she knew it wasn't his style which was proved when he took a step towards her. Instinctivley she took a step backwards and doing so whenver he took one forwards. This happened until, one again, she felt the cold, hard wall press into her back. Sasuke placed his hand on the wall, either side of her head and although he wasn't holding her in place phsically, she was still trapped underneith him.

Dammit! She had let him do it again. What was it with these Uchiha and rendering her unable to move. Well the fact that the green eyed girl had jelly legs was probably one of the reasons but that wasn't the point. Coal orbs bore into jade ones, neither one daring to break the eye contact was first to speak, her tone soft and quiet so that the other's downstairs didn't hear them.  
>"Look.. What happened between me and your brother. It really wasn't what it looked like" Sasuke frowned, recalling the moment when he first first walked into his home. He spoke smoothly and low but it was also as if he were threatening her in way with his i'm-such-a-fucking-cool-hot-shot expression on his face.<p>

"I know.. I figured that out Sakura.. I'm just glad I got you alone.. were we can talk" His hot breath fanned onto her skin, causing a faint redness to leak into her cheeks. She really did hate the way he made her body respond to his.

"There is nothing to talk about Uchicha and you know that."

"I think there is.. first I want to know why you dumped me"

"Oh... don't play the innocent little brat here.. You know exactly why I dropped you like a hot potato" Sasuke frowned at her and she was scared. She knew what this boy infront of her was capable of doing. True he had never hit a girl but that didn't mean he never would.

"Actually I don't belive I do..care to explain"

Sakura sighed and turned her head looking away from him "Don't act like you don't know..I saw you with that girl. Never paying attention to me then being waaay too overprotective.. inconsistency much! It was obvious you were fucking her!"

By the end of her rant, Sakura was looking back at Sasuke with a new found vengeance glinting in her that she had said it out loud. She could finally accept that she was hurt by his doings while on the hand Sasuke looked at her blankly, stunned at what she had accused him off. He had _never_ done anything of the sort. Which girl was she even talking about? It couldn't have been his cousin could it? Wow Sakura was seriously wrong. When he spoke to her he was blunt. He was just as pissed off as her for thinking he would stoop so low as to cheat!

"Sakura.. Akane is my cousin.. mom would have murdered me if I hand't have made sure she didn't get into trouble How could you even think that I would go off with someone else. Are you that stupid Sakura!" His hand had clenched into fists on the wall.

"You're lying to me and even if you weren't...I would still hate you Uchiha..." Her words cut into him like a knife. They were cruel. How could she not believe him. He had never lied to her. And what was with caling him by his last name? He didn't like that one bit.

The black haired boy looked down to her with an icy glare before it turned into a sick smirk. He was not going to let her off. "Sakura..I don't care what you think.. you're mine and nobody else's..And you need to understand that once and for all"

The pinkette was seriously shitting herself now. She coulnd't over power him.. he could do whatever he wanted to her right then and there. She pushed aganst his chest forcefuly, struggling to get away like a trapped creature. Her words had caught up in her throat, not being to voice out the word "no" was proving to be difficult the closer his face came to hers with that predatory grin of his.

Just as his lips were about to come crashing into hers a small, feminine squeal was heard from behind them. Sakura and Sasuke turned to look who it was. And there they were.. the rest of the inhabitants to the house. Mikoto was beaming as she said to them happily

"So.. when do i get grand kids"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys! don't shoot me.. it's been forever since I last updated but I had no motivation to write this chapter v.v boooo throw tomatoes over the author cuz shes's a pain in the neck ( maybe Sasuke with eat them off her :o) Yeah just when you thought there was gonna be a steamy scene... they get interupted once again! Told ya there would be Sasusaku in this chap. So uhmm maybe I cleared up a few things to why Sakura hates him and yeah.. I admit.. I kinda rushed the end I wanted to get it updated as quick as possible booo throw more tomatoes at the author. Longest chapter so far i think! Hope you like it send me some idea's if you want.<br>P.s: my editor kitty is a pain in the arse she wouldnt leave me untill i updated soooo yeah~  
>P.P.S: yes the title of this chapter is a song title.. once again.. blame my editor her idea was better than mine<strong>


	7. The Longest Day Ever!

_Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto or any of the characters (unfortunately)_

_**The Longest Day Ever!**_

_Just as his lips were about to come crashing into hers a small, feminine squeal was heard from behind them. Sakura and Sasuke turned to look who it was. And there they were... the rest of the inhabitants to the house. Mikoto was beaming as she said to them happily_

_"So... when do I get grandkids"_

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned internally as the embarrassment once again set into her cheeks firmly. She wouldn't have let anybody know it, but in all honesty, a part of her wanted to remember what Sasuke's soft lips felt like pressing onto hers. Wait. No... She couldn't let his good looks pervade her intentions she was the one who was supposed to be making him jealous, not the other way around.<p>

The pinkette tore her jade eyes away from the God who was compressing her against the wall and to the parents standing behind him. Mikoto was far too happy about the whole situation while her own father looked like he was ready to drive a stake through Sasuke's back. She was _so_ getting grilled when she got home tonight. Great. On the other hand, Sakura's mother looked like she was about to slap Mikoto around the face for suggesting her daughter should get pregnant and most likely would if nothing was said, after all that _was_ where Sakura inherited her bad temper from. Fugaku just looked displeased at his son, as if he should be acting more "gentlemanly" rather than trying, and successfully, seducing their guests.

Sasuke let out a low growl, one that only Sakura would hear while he stared at her. She thought it was kinda creepy until he shifted his body from hers, a cold breeze of air hitting into her hot front, and stalked away to what was most likely his bedroom in which he slammed the door. Hard. That was another person who was now pissed off. Sakura shook her head and rolled her green orbs at the boy who had just left her to face the jury of people in front of her. She really wasn't looking forward to it and did what most teenagers did. Walk off in a strop.

She marched all the way out of the Uchiha house hold, although that meant walking past the parents, plus Itachi who, to purposly make the situation even more awkward, said  
>"Well desert should be fun right guys?"<br>He obviously found it highly amusing. Once outside the pink haired girl let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head to clear it. Right now, what she needed was a long, hot relaxing bubble bath and so she set out to do just that.

While soaking in the bath, Sakura thought of the day's events and how they had gone from bad to worse with every passing moment. She generally thought her life was over due to the fact of a certain someone who kept bugging her. But then again, she was most likely over exaggerating the situation. It had its perks, like the fact a certain someone's older brother who, let's face it, was a walking pheromone generator and by all means stupidly sexy, was going to pay her to make the younger sibling jealous.

The pinkette was seriously regretting making the deal now. How stupid could she have been? Things were defiantly going to end badly, especially after the days' fiasco during dinner. But was it really such a bad thing to have a sex God allure you? In all honesty she didn't know the answer although the perks most likely overweighed the cons. In the end, Sakura concluded that her first day at Konoha High was _the _longest day of her life so far.

* * *

><p>Once Sasuke had slammed his door shut he started to pace his room methodically. He was in a mood. And not just the normal emo-teen one he usually had. He was so pissed off he could kill his brother, although he had thought about it many times before and even concocted a number of full proof plans, but he was ready to actually execute one of them this time. The dark haired boy slammed his fist against his bedroom wall, causing a pretty damn loud bang to sound out. He was seriously getting annoyed of people ruining or interrupting his time with Sakura.<p>

The boy lay on his bed solemnly , mustering up a plan to get Sakura alone. Now that he had vented his anger out on the wall, he was able to think more clearly, although the price to pay was a bunch of bloody knuckles. Perfect.

Being an intelligent fella, Sasuke had come up with a scheme in no time at all and had gone through all the implications of school and where would be the best place he could lead her to. He had a devious smirk on his lips. Tomorrow would be even more interesting as the day before…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG I'm so fricken sorry guys I haven't updated in like 2 months. There are no real excuses in all honesty except for pure lazyness and not being motivated what so ever with this chapter. When I first started to write it I thought it would be great but then it just went to pot soooo yeah I know not a great chap. If I had more reviews from people telling me what they would like to see I would most likely get chapters out much more quicker, Although I am starting college next week : don't hate me cuz I love you guys . xoxoxxo**


	8. Things Never Go To Plan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters... If I did then I would have written myself in and restored the Uchiha clan myself ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things Never Go To Plan<strong>_

_Being an intelligent fella, Sasuke had come up with a scheme in no time at all and had gone through all the implications of school and where would be the best place he could lead her to. He had a devious smirk on his lips. Tomorrow would be even more interesting than the day before…_

Sakura awoke much in the same way as the day before, slamming her beeping alarm clock that for some reason was louder than normal, against the hard wall to turn it off. The girl willed herself out of bed and quickly showered, allowing the hot water to wake her up a little bit. When she came out, Sakura began the chore of picking out clothes for school. She had though it through the night before while she was in the bath. She would wear a body-con skirt, red blouse, black tights and black dolly shoes. If that didn't get the attention of the male populace, she didn't really know what would, well, other than attending in nothing but her undies but let's face it she wasn't going to that.

She sighed as she looked into the mirror, fingering at her shoulder length locks, she hated how short her hair was. The green eyed girl had cut it once she had broken up with Sasuke, knowing that he liked the opposite sex with longer hair. Sakura had convinced herself that she preferred it this way, easier to handle she told her friends at the time, but everybody knew that she had always adored her tresses falling to the middle of her back so that she could run her fingers through the soft, pink strands when she thought.

Thinking for a few moments with what to do with the mess on her head she straightened and styled it simply so that people were drawn to her eyes other than her massive forehead. Time had passed quicker than she thought and she was running late for school. She picked up her bag and quickly left the house, waving a goodbye to her parents. The pinkette really hoped that no black haired beauties would decide to pay her a visit this morning, she wasn't in the mood and she knew she would snap at them. Mornings just weren't Sakura's thing to do.

Fortunately she did get to school without any mishaps and she was happy. Maybe her second day would be a bit more chilled than the day before? However, Sakura doubted that highly, nothing ever went smoothly in her life. She walked through the front gates and took a seat on one of the benches; she didn't feel that she knew people enough to make conversation, more like a social reject. Yet, she was getting enough perverted looks from many of the guys who walked passed her to which she replied to them with a flirtatious smile right back. She was going to milk this deal with Itachi, every guy that came along to her she would see as a potential guy to make the Uchiha envy them. Although she did feel sorry for guys she did flirt with, knowing how violent the boy could be sometimes.

It was just then when a chap with white-blue hair and purple eyes walked to her, a half-smirk-half-grin on his lips. He wore a simple purple shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black converse, casual she thought. Sakura noted how his eyes skimmed her body, stopping at her chest and legs longer than other areas. Wow, this guy wasn't even subtle when he checked her out.

"Hey, you're the new girl right? I heard people say she was pretty, but I didn't think you were this hot!"Sakura let out a fake laugh at his comment, smiling as much as she could. In all honesty she just wanted to smack the guy around his face, what a pig.

"Oh uhm, thanks I guess"

"No problem pinky, the name's Suigetsu by the way" Sakura nodded to him once, still smiling at him.

"I'm Sakura; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh don't worry, I know who you are sweet cheeks and I'm pretty sure rest of the school do as well. "The girl with the pink hair who mocked Sasuke Uchiha" yup, I guarantee they now!" He grinned at her once again.

As if the mention of his name had summoned him, Sakura saw the dark haired boy walk straight through the gates. She wasn't sure if he had noticed her yet but either way she stood up and started to make animated conversation with the blue haired boy in front of her.

"Well Suigetsu, I'm so glad I met you. I haven't really got anybody to talk to yet so we should totally hang out or study together some time" She placed a hand on his arm in a flirtatious gesture and it looked like Suigetsu really didn't mind either.

"Sure, why not. It really depends what kind of "studying" you mean" He smiled lecherously at her while raising his eyebrows suggestively. This guy was really testing her patience now and was so close to smacking him hard across the face but kept her good acting up. She giggled girlishly and squeased his arm lightly.

"Well we will just have to see about that won't we" She looked over his shoulder and spotted Sasuke looking straight at them with a heavy frown on his face. She smirked inwardly at this until she felt an arm start to circle her waist which she really wasn't feeling. The pink haired girl twisted from Suigetsu's grasp but not so that it was obvious, giving him a wink as she walked off

"Cya around yeah?" He nodded back to her in response and as Sakura walked off she could feel his eyes on her arse. Pervert.

She strolled to her locker, sighing heavily when she got there. Sakura was really starting to regret the deal she had made. Sure she wanted to get one over on Sasuke but not like this. This way was most likely going to get into an even sticker situation with him than before. She knew what he was like and she also knew that when provoked the guy would snap back harder, that is what she feared the most. The pinkette shook her head to clear the thoughts in her head and pilled some books into her locker before shutting the door and then leaning on it, the top of her back pressing against the metal. She watched the people passing by, watched them gaze at her cleavage with lust, well that was the male population, for the girls it more like envy or distaste. The girl started to feel self-conscious and she didn't like the fact she was dressing like a slut, it just wasn't who she was.

The emerald eyed girl turned around once more to open her locker when out of nowhere some guy ran past her and snatched her bag off her shoulder before running off down the hall. Sakura stared at him for a couple moments out of shock before running after him down the hall. She wouldn't have cared if it was just school work but it was the fact that all her valuables were kept in her bag. He carried on running regardless and the girl was starting to get out of breath already, she really needed to attend the gym more often!

The guy who, Sakura noticed, had bright ginger, spikey hair and was extremely big built, made a turn into one of the classes. She shook her head from his stupidity; did he think she hadn't seen where he was going? Ha! She followed him into the room to see her bag neatly left on the front desk and the red headed chap dashing out the fire exit.

Sakura shook her head violently as she grabbed her bag off the desk, mumbling curses under her breath as she turned around to leave the class. She was pissed off now due to the fact she had ran down a corridor full pelt for no apparent reason. Well... that was until the door slammed shut and locked, revealing a smirking Sasuke Uchiha who had apparently been hiding behind it from the start.

"So nice of you to drop by Sakura..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow, I'm surprised I got this out so quickly due to starting college which by the way is EPIC. I'm totally not joining the anime club -shifty eyes- someone suggested that Sakura was depending on her hormones a bit <strong>_**too**_** much and I've taken it into consideration. So first question up and please answer it! Do you think Sakura needs to tone down the pervy hormone induced thoughts?**

**Oh, p.s: you see that review button right there? Yeah that one just under this AN? It also works as a small update button****...**** meaning the more reviews the quicker the update :D xxx**


	9. Unwanted Interruptions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters v.v woe is me  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unwanted Interruptions<strong>_

___Well... that was until the door slammed shut and locked, revealing a smirking Sasuke Uchiha who had apparently been hiding behind it from the start.  
>"So nice of you to drop by Sakura..."<em>

The girl glared at the boy and took a few steps backwards so that she was out of his reach. She could tell that he was still pissed off about the whole Suigetsu thing by the way he just stood there and watched her with calculating eyes. "I don't know what you want from me Uchiha, but you're not getting it, so back off! I already said it was over didn't I?"

He replied simply with a "Hn" as he smirked at her, almost predatory.

Sakura turned around and made a dash for the fire exit, really hoping that Sasuke wouldn't reach it before she did. She slammed into the heavy door and pressed down the bar that would open it and mentally cheered when it worked only to find out that the same guy who had stolen her bag was standing against it, making it impossible to push it open. The pinkette pushed the bar forward forcefully seeing if the impact would at least nudge the guy forward but it was lost effort as the motion didn't even make the ginger flinch.

She turned around to face Sasuke, pressing her back against the wall as if to put as much distance between them as possible still glaring at him as if her life actually depended on it. He made his was over to her slowly, his obsidian eyes burning into her emerald ones, rooting Sakura to place where she stood. Now that they were alone it seriously was difficult for her to resist the male in front of her, especially when he looked at her like that, she simply forgot about the deal and all the reasons she dumped him in the first place.

When the time came when Sasuke actually reached Sakura he placed his hands on the wall either side of her head and leaned forward so that their breaths mingled in the air. He whispered into her ear quiet enough to send chills down her spine and make her heart beat just that little bit faster. "See Sakura, no more unwanted interruptions or escaping from my grasp"

He pulled at the bag in Sakura's hand and threw it onto one of the back desks so that both of her hands were free with which she placed on his chest, trying to push him away while looking to the side and taking in a shaky breath. Her voice was quiet and slightly weak as she spoke but still held a slight amount of anger behind it "Why can't you just drop it Uchiha? I'm over it... it's time you got to that stage as well"

He gripped her chin lightly and turned her face to the side, raising his eyebrows and replying arrogantly "I've told you before haven't I? I always get what I want... you should have figured out by now that I'm a possessive prick"

She jerked her chin away from his grasp voilently, trying to seem as strong as possible as she faced him. Maybe that guy from yesterday, Naruto was it, could casually burst through the door right about. "Oh, and I suppose getting somebody to steal a girls bag is the highway to her heart"

"Hn, there is no point taking this out on Juugo, he's just helping the cause"His face drew nearer to hers, his smouldering eyes burning into hers as if if he was reading her soul. And I already know the highway to your heart Sakura and you damn well know it"

He didn't give her anytime to reply and pressed his lips into hers with force, giving no space for her to push him away. At first Sakura resisted him, trying to pull away from him and hitting at his chest before the pinkette started to relax under him, moving her lips with his as they kissed. It was true, Sakura had hardly any self-control when it came to Sasuke and she proved it when her hands traveled to rest on his shoulder and on the back of his neck to keep him in place. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around her waist gently to pull her body closer to his own, a victorious smirk forming on his lips as she responded the way he wanted her to.

Things had gotten heated between them quickly by the time Sasuke had pulled Sakura away from the wall and pushed her into a desk so that she was sitting on it, their hands tracing each other's body with confidence. Sakura loved the feel of his strong arms and toned abs while Sasuke thought the slender curves of her body were extremely sexy. For a while their tongues fought for dominance until the Haruno pulled back, her breaths coming in short quick spurts as she looked at him through half lidded eyes. Once they caught their breaths again Sasuke placed gentles kisses along her jaw and down her neck, sending sensations through her body once again. Damnit she had to stop him before things went further for one they weren't even in a relationship not mention they were in a classroom.

Sakura let her eyes drift to the side and opened them wide from the sight. She quickly pushed Sasuke away and jumped off the desk to try the fire exit once again. While Sakura was struggling with the fire exit, Sasuke looked over what startled the girl to find a flash of camera blinding his sight. Someone had been taking pictures of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tadaaa i hope you like this chapter, it had some juicy bits in it. Hope I did alright tho I'm not that good at doing kissing scenes without them too heavily sexual, damn my pervered mind. So yeah, the review thing actually worked, maybe it will work again ;) . Also I have a new FF on the way, i'v nearly finished the first chapter you should check it out when I've done it, if you are pervy like me and like to read lemony-goodness that is ^^'' <strong>

**so yeah... review and i update ^^ xxLOVES 3 oh btw... thabk you to everybody that did review ^^ It makes me all happy inside teehee**


	10. Bitch, Don't Mess!

_Disclaimer: I, JessiiNinja, do not own Naruto... FML TTwTT_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bitch, Don't Mess!<strong>_

_While Sakura was struggling with the fire exit, Sasuke looked over what startled the girl to find a flash of camera blinding his sight. Someone had been taking pictures of them._

Sasuke shot daggers at the window from which the flash had come and quickly unlocked it as he watched the photographer slip away around the corner. He knew exactly who it was and exactly what and where the pictures would be featured; the schools online gossip forum. And as soon as it got onto that, he would have no rest from the female population of the school which really wasn't appeasing to think about.

He was furious with the person, Karin, who had been snapping pics of his and Sakura's private snogging session. The boy dug his fingers into the wooden frame of the door, turning his knuckles white, although, however annoyed he got Sasuke would never hit a woman despite how violent or bitchy they may act towards him, he had been brought up better than that.

The dark haired boy thought the red headed girl to be an irritating whore from the way she paraded around Konoha High with skirts so short you could see her ovaries and heels that were too high meaning she could hardly walk half of the time, not to mention the clicking noises they made in the hallways whenever she went somewhere.

Mulling over the situation, Sasuke realised that he could use the publicity to his advantage. If everybody thought that he and the Haruno were dating, no hormone driven teens would interfere with Sakura and himself. He liked this idea the more he thought about it and smirked to himself.

Sasuke turned around to see what the pink haired girl was doing and shook his head once he saw that she was still trying to push past Juugo, couldn't she understand that it was impossible to get past him using force. God she could be so dim sometimes! Anyways, Sasuke had gotten Juugo into the plan by simply asking due to the fact that the big softie followed Sasuke around like a lost sheep. But also because the seemingly gentle guy had outbursts of anger, breaking everything in his path and Sasuke was the only one who could properly take him on and calm him. It was a well-known fact around school that the ginger had multiple personalities.

Sakura turned around as she gave up on the emergency exit to face the Uchiha, fury burning in her emerald eyes. The girl stalked up to the scheming boy in front of her and poked her finger into his chest sharply as she accused him,  
>"You planned that didn't you? Seduce me and then get one of your Bitches to photograph it. Yeah, real mature Uchiha, real mature" She practically spat this at him, malice dripping off every word she spoke along with the fact that every pore in her body was secreting negative vibes. "This is one of the reasons why I dumped your pathetic ass!"<br>"Hn" was his simple reply before adding smugly onto the end of it as Sakura stormed out through the door "You didn't seem to mind me sorry ass about thirty seconds ago." He had to have the last line; his inflated ego couldn't handle it if he didn't.

The pinkette made an effort to stick her hand around the doorframe and give him 'The Finger' before she sprinted down the deserted corridor to catch up with the nosey bastard who had decided to invade on her privacy, why was nobody around when she needed them? On the other hand, catching up to the person seemed easy enough as there were no cross roads in the corridors so it was a simple matter of following them through and soon enough she caught up, glimpsing at a swish of long red hair turning into another empty classroom. Sakura mentally cheered as she swung herself in and slammed the door behind her, heaving up and down from being out of breath.

Sakura noticed the girl was the same bitch that had given her major evils the day before when she took the piss out of Sasuke, what a deuchebag. She held her hand out as she frowned at the four eyed slut, showing that she wanted the SD card with which the data was stored.  
>"Give me that thing or I swear to God you will regret the day you crossed me." So much for making new friends.<br>Karin held her ground, clutching the expensive camera tighter in her hands as she glared at Sakura "Fuck off slag, not my fault you're such whore that you open your legs for anyone!"  
>Sakura's eyebrows shot to the top of her head from the insult the girl had threw at her and scoffed as she looked Karin up and down in distaste "Says the girl that may as well be wearing just her skanky underwear" referring to her clothes, or rather, lack of.<p>

Karin "hmphed" and turned her head away like a snooty cow while she clutched the camera even closer to her body, not letting up some of the most juiciest gossip around while Sakura took a step towards the red head, looking like she was about to pounce on her like a tigress, claws at the ready. "You think that just because you're the new girl you can have your pick of any guy, well you're wrong. Sasuke belongs to me and with this" She motioned to the camera, "I'm going to show the whole school of your true nature." The pinkette ignored the other girl and lunged at her, trying to grab for the evidence but Karin moved out the way, making a turn for the door to get out.  
>"Give that piece of shit here now or I swear to God I will fuck up your face" Sakura practically screamed as she spun around and grabbed a fist full of the girls hair yanking it backwards sharply. The girl gave a loud, high pitched scream as her hands flung to her head, tying to pry Sakura's fingers from her long locks meaning the camera flew from her hands and slid across the floor.<p>

Sakura let go and bent down reaching out a hand to retrieve the device until she felt something impact on her back with force. Karin had kicked her and pretty hard, causing the green eyed girl to fall to the floor in pain. She retaliated by grabbing Karin by the leg and pulling her down onto the floor, her head hitting one of the tables with a loud bang. Wow, that had to have hurt. The pinkette reached for the camera once again and held it in her grasp as she pulled herself off the ground, opening the door to get out until with one last futile effort, Karin grabbed Sakura's ankle and tripped her over, causing her to fall face first onto the hard ground although her hands took most of the impact.

The camera had slid across the floor until it met somebody's feet. The person picked it up and looked at the two girls who had obviously been fighting, then to the first picture on the device of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura's eyes opened wide as she called out in panic "Wait! Don't look Suigetsu" The boy didn't look impressed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, i'm crap at explining fights but yeah, sorry for the Karin bashing but she annoys me... she's a slag : I mean don't get me wrong she aitn that bad but she is pretty anoying...Anyways, college has worn me out and suprisingly I have been working really hard in my lessons thats why this was a bit late plus I had writers block. Not to mention I didn't have many reviews for motivation but thank you to everone who did review, everyone of them makes me warm on the inside tee hee 3**

**So... how Is Sui gonna react :o you're gonna have to find out in -cheesy tv programe voice- the next chapter of "My Jealous Ex!"**

**xx Lov you guys :D xoxoxoxo JessiiNinja**

**P.S: My new fan fiction should be out soon, check it out althoguh I haven't even thoughof a title yet :s  
><strong>


	11. The Truth Comes Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters -epic sigh- _

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Truth Comes out<strong>_

_The camera had slid across the floor until it met somebody's feet. The person picked it up and looked at the two girls who had obviously been fighting then to the first picture on the device of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura's eyes opened wide as she practically screamed "Wait! Don't look Suigetsu" The boy didn't look impressed..._

Suigetsu's eyebrows rose to the top of his head as he skimmed through the pictures, shaking his head as if disappointed with Sakura while she picked herself up off the floor, sorting out her skirt. The purple eyed boy looked at her and gave her a large toothy grin, placing his arm around her shoulders.  
>"Well done girl, we all thought they guy was batting for the other team the way he never seemed to be interested in girls!" Sakura was shocked to the point where she couldn't say anything to the white haired boy, her mouth just hanging open comically.<p>

By now, Karin had scrambled off her feet and had snatched he camera off of Suigetsu, hitting him on the top of his head ferociously while yelling loudly"Don't talk about my Sasuke like that you bastard!"  
>The boy held his head where she had him and simply smirked at Karin, teasing her further, "Oh your Sasuke? He's really loyal to you then ain't he, getting it on with the new girl!" He laughed at her reaction which seemed to be her whole face turning beetroot red from anger. Wow this girl had temperament problems when it came to dissing the arrogant twat.<p>

Karin grabbed Suigetsu by the scruff off his neck, her fist poised in the air to hit him, her words tumbling out in a loud noise which resembled something of an air horn. "What did you just say? It's not my fault she seduced him!"  
>Suigetsu held his hands over his ears ass he carried on laughing in her face, seemingly unfased from her threat. Sakura just shook her head and rolled her eyes at how immature the red head was being. God she was a nuisance. "Excuse me but I didn't seduce the twat, quite the opposite in fact. And anyways, even if I did seduce him, it's something you obviously have no talent in." Sakura replied with an overly nice smile plastered on her pink lips.<p>

Once again Karin turned red and she was about to leap at the pinkette until the three of them heard Sasuke's voice at the end of the corridor. "Hn, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me behind my back"  
>The boy was walking towards the trio with his hands in his jeans pockets, the same sly and arrogant smirk that always he had plastered on his face. Karin had quickly let go of Suigetsu and was smiling pleasantly at the dark haired boy, pushing her chest out like the natural slut she was. "Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. Is there anyways I could do to make it up to you"<br>She gave him a suggestive look which Sakura didn't miss. She nearly gagged at how obvious the girl was being while Sasuke simply walked straight past her and got right in Sakura's face as he spoke, "So Sakura, aren't you gonna apologize too?" God he was so egotistical! But so damn hot at the same time, especially when he looked straight into the green depths of her eyes with his obsidian ones.  
>She was on the verge of saying sorry as if in a trance but snapped out of it as soon as it occurred, her jade orbs narrowing as she replied venomously, "Why would I apologize to a dickhead like yourself, I have no reason."<br>"Hn, it's usually out of courtesy but then again you were never really the polite type"  
>"Oh shut it chicken-butt, just because I don't want you anymore"<br>"Yeah, just like when things were getting heated about 10 minutes ago. You didn't complain then"  
>Pink rose in Sakura's cheek at the mention of this and she looked away, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly."Yeah? Well it means nothing to me. Nothing at all!" She had heard enough of it by then and turned around to walk away, mumbling to Karin in an annoyed tone "And keep the God damn pictures, see if I care"<p>

Sakura just needed some time to cool down and sort out her head. If anything else was said she really was going to just snap and loose it completely to the next person who provoked her. Everything was going fine in terms of getting away from the situation until she felt a hand enclose around her wrist, pulling her back forcefully and causing her to thud into Sasuke's hard chest. His eyes held a menacing gaze while looking down to her, although it was the girl to speak first, her tone fierce. "Sasuke... let go of me now before I do something you will seriously regret"  
>His grasp tightened and she glared at him with pure hatred as he smirked at her slyly "Hn... what are you going to do? Run away like last time and cut your hair just to prove a point? Really shows you don't care... really shows you don't think about me" Of course his tone was sarcastic but what he said had really hit a nerve with Sakura, he knew how to piss her off while she also knew how to infuriate him.<br>"Yeah I cut my hair to prove a point. To show that I'm over your sorry ass and on to better things. You need to build a bridge and get the fuck over it yourself instead of hanging onto past things. Now get the hell off me before I break your nose" The pinkette clenched her free hand into a fist to show that she was prepared to smack him one.  
>"Face it Sakura, you're mine and mine alone and I don't lend my possessions out to people"<p>

That had been the breaking point for the girl. The so-called last straw. Her fist connected with his face causing a loud snap to be heard or by other means, Sasuke's nose. Sakura replied loudly with what seemed to be no guilt "I am _not_ a piece of property to be owned and certainly not by you! Even when we were going out, I was _never_ yours."  
>By now a crowd of people had gathered around the two of them due to the fact lessons were about to start and because they were causing a massive commotion in the corridors. All of them had their eyes glued to the couple in front of them trying to understand what had gone on in the first place. The new girl and the school's most popular guy? It was highly unheard of.<p>

Sakura snatched her wrist away from Sasuke's hand shot to the newly bloody feature on his face. "And don't say I didn't warn you about that, it might even be an improvement" Which was a total lie and she knew it "Plus... your brother is a way better kisser"  
>With that said and done she barged her way through the crowd and down the corridor with things such as "Bitch, you fucking wait!" and "Fuck yeah! Someone's put the bastard in his place once and for all" shouted after her. It seemed she already had haters and a fan club and it was only her second day at school. Suigetsu said bluntly. "Wow... triple blow."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this chapter came out completely different that I expected it to. But I seriously like it for some reason. Yeah, I wasn't meant to make Sakura seem like the bad person but I thought it would be good that way :D Sorry for any OC-ness I'm shit at speech lol. Thank you for all your reviews they mean so much to me and if you haven't checked out my newest FF "Damnit Uchiha" then you should ;D but no pressure lol<strong>

**Special thanks to anilove15, your review really made me smile and I would have replied back but yeah lol and also Filipinochick, Bulla49, xXFallenXBeautyXx & Sundance1989 as you have reviewed on every chapter so far, I give you cookies -hands bags of cookies over- x3**


	12. Sibling Rivalry

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sibling Rivalry<strong>_

_"Plus... your brother is a way better kisser" With that said and done she barged her way through the crowd and down the corridor with things such as "Bitch, you fucking wait!" and "Fuck yeah! Someone's put the bastard in his place once and for all" shouted after her. It seemed she already had haters and a fan club and it was only her second day at school. Suigetsu said bluntly. "Wow... triple blow."_

Sasuke held his nose as blood began to spatter on the floor, the gathered crowd seeming to become even more restless by the second. The Uchiha sent a deathly glare in Suigetsu's direction who held up his hands in defence, although the smirk on the white haired boy's face was enough evidence to show he found the whole thing quite entertaining. That infuriated Sasuke all the more.

The dark haired man pushed his way through the crowd, trying not to let the rest of student body know how much pain the breakage was causing him. He _was _supposed to be the "hardest" man in high school and he wouldn't let his reputation, or pride for that matter, be jeopardised. He made his way to the infirmary as quick as he could so that his nose could be fixed or maybe if the case was serious enough, to hospital. He really wouldn't appreciate that. Itachi would be on his case for weeks. At the thought of his brother, Sasuke recalled the words that Sakura had thrown at him "_Your brother is a way better kisser." _Was she serious about that? Had the girl and the older sibling really had something going on? Questions such as those swirled around in Sasuke's mind as he clenched his fist tightly. He wouldn't put it past Itachi to do something like that; the male was always scheming in one way or another.

The nurse had told Sasuke that the fracture wasn't that bad and pushed the bone back into place with Sasuke's permission. Now that did hurt like fuck, but after a few moments of throbbing, the pain was gone and a small cast was placed over his nose to help the healing process along. The young woman, whose name was Shizune, then told Sasuke that he could take the rest of the day off school, which he was glad for. He didn't want to face the humiliation the pink haired girl had brought upon him right now, that could be saved for another day.

The Uchiha pocketed his hands as he made the laborious walk back to his residence, finding that he disliked the journey due to the fact it bored him. Although it gave the male to reflect on the past few days easily... and how he was going to beat the living shit out of Itachi. The boy had come to the conclusion that his elder brother had somehow managed to seduce the pink haired beauty and that was the reason she didn't want Sasuke in the first place. But then again, if Sakura _was_ dating Itachi, she wouldn't have hit it off with him in the morning. Maybe the Haruno was more of a slag that Sasuke had originally thought in the first place.

The door of the Uchiha residence slammed open as Sasuke blessed the house with his presence. His parents were off at work and he assumed his brother was about somewhere else meaning the teen could be as moody as he wanted. A way to relive himself of some the anger that had bottled up inside of him on the way back from school.

He once again slammed the door but this time so that it closed, causing the nearby wall decorations to shake slightly from the force of the impact. Damnit, he was so worked up and right now he had no proper means of dealing with his rage and so picked up the nearest thing that was breakable, which just so happened to be a glass, and threw at the wall violently. The shattering sound seemed to help Sasuke calm down slightly, some of the negative energy dissipating immediately.

Sasuke heard the front door open and close with a soft 'click', indicating somebody had come home. The boy already knew it was Itachi by the process of elimination and Sasuke turned the corner that connected the kitchen and the living room, the anger rising once again as he saw his brothers profile.

The older sibling looked up with a raised eyebrow, confused to why his brother was home from school so early and why he was so angry. He guessed it was due to the broken nose. Itachi had noticed the small bandage on his younger brothers' face as soon as he looked at him. He spoke out with amusement in his voice "What happened to your face... Did someone finally put you in your place? "That seemed to evoke a good enough response as Sasuke's features seemed to redden even more before the boy began to charge at Itachi, his fist raised and ready to make contact with flesh.

Itachi easily side-stepped the enraged Uchiha and chuckled to himself as he started his way up the stairs to his room before he heard his sibling call out to him "You bastard... How dare you lay your hands on _my _girl!" Itachi stopped in his tracks and looked at Sasuke with curiosity in his expression, tilting his head to the side slightly as he replied with a devious smirk. "What the pink haired girl does in her time doesn't concern you. Nor I" He hadn't confirmed the rumour but then again he hadn't exactly disproven it either. Sneaky bastard. The elder sibling carried on his way back to his room while shaking his head, the smirk on his face still ever present while Sasuke just glared at him with resentment.

* * *

><p>Sakura went straight to her next lesson, keeping her head down as much as she could so that she didn't draw any more attention to herself than she already had. The news of "the pink haired girl who had smacked the legendary Sasuke Uchiha in the face" would spread like wildfire in a school like this and let's face it, there was only one person with pink hair, and that was Sakura. When she got into her class, she found a seat in the far corner, away from civilisation just to make sure nobody would notice her but in honesty, it was impossible.<p>

The student's kept turning around to her during class then whispering things to their friends, obviously about Sakura from their pointed glances and the fact that they weren't even trying to make the looks discrete. Other times, paper planes would land on her desk or small balls of crumpled paper would hit her on her head. Most of them read things like "Slag" or from the opposite side of the spectrum "You are a legend!" The pinkette ignored most of these little letters and did her work that she was set.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same for Sakura with a few death threats thrown in here and there, just for kicks. She was glad when it had come to end and left her class as rapidly as she could to avoid the hallway congestion as she like to call it. The green eyed girl left the gates in haste to get home, pulling up her hoodie so that her rose coloured locks weren't on show. She had collected this from her locker at break time.

The girl rounded a corner to cut through the local park, save time off walking. Everything seemed quiet and respectfully peaceful so she risked it. People couldn't have been serious when they said they were going to "teach her a lesson" were they? Idle threats right? She sighed heavily as she shook her head and carried on walking. She was just being paranoid now. Just as she thought that, group of girls surrounded the pinkette with menacing expressions on their faces. To say that Sakura was scared was an understatement, especially when she had been receiving foreboding messages of anonymous people all day. What the fuck were they going to do her?

A girl stepped forward and it had to have been _her_. That butt ugly red head with the glasses who Sakura had also smacked around that day. Wow, in one day the girl had already been in two fights and getting ready for her third. It was a record by her standards. Karin opened her large gob to speak "We told you that we would mess up that pretty little face of yours didn't we? I mean first, you give me a black eye then you break my precious Sasuke's nose after seducing him… Hmph" She took a step forwards, her scowl deepening "Well we will see what happens when the tables are turned" In a swift movement Karin had pushed Sakura forcefully, shoving her away. The result of the action was Sakura stumbling backwards into a girl who retaliated in the same way as Karin, pushing her away into the body of another girl. This was repeated several times before four eyes stepped forward and hit Sakura in the gut, causing her to keel forward on the impact, not to mention the breath that was forced from her lungs.

The beating lasted for what seemed to be hours when in reality it lasted only ten minutes. However, those ten minutes had left Sakura with a busted lip, two black eyes, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained ankle. Pain was the only thing the pinkette could feel as tears streamed down her cheeks from her attempts to cry for help or call 911. She was broken. Not just on the outside though. The group of girls had also beaten the spirit and drive out of Sakura with their harsh and degrading words.

Sakura had given up all hope on living as time passed. The park that she was cutting through was quiet and pretty much forgotten so nobody usually went through it so by the time she felt warm arms pull her up into a sitting position it was already dark. The movement had sent more waves of agony through her shattered form and the tears that welled up made it hard for her to see who this new person was. But she didn't care; she was glad that somebody had found her. Found her to take her home. The place she yearned to be above anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so so so so so sorry that it took this long to update but I had a mass of college work due to it being end of term plus I had major writers block. The second is a lame excuse but still. Anyways, this is a kinda longer chapter than what I would usually write due to the fact I am late updating. Thank you all so much for reviewing and following the story author and favouring the story/author. I love you all completely 3**

**Well how did you find this chapter? Were you expecting it? O-o… tells me in a review because it will make me smile ^^.**

**Xxx JessiiNinja**

**Oh.. P.S I have nothing against people with glasses. Glasses are cool 8)**


	13. Guiltless Rumors

_Disclaimer: Boooooo don't own Naruto. Maybe I should write my own manga called "JessiiNinja" which can be all about her dramatic relationship with the main love interest called "Sasukeh" who resembles a certain Uchiha... hmnnnnn  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guiltless Rumors<strong>_

___The movement had sent more waves of agony through her shattered form and the tears that welled up made it hard for her to see who this new person was. But she didn't care; she was glad that somebody had found her. Found her to take her home. The place she yearned to be above anything else._

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he saw the pink haired girl sprawled on the dirty floor, blood marring her ivory skin. The Uchiha quickly overcame his initial shock and went back to his calm and composed exterior that he wore most of the time, making his way over to Sakura in a light sprint. The male was glad to find that the girl was still breathing and conscience but worried about the injuries she had sustained, wondering who had done something so bad. The girl had only been in town for a few days and she had already gotten on somebody's bad side, only one person was able to do that and that was Sakura Haruno.

The elder sibling slipped his arms under her still frame, trying to pull her up into a sitting position but stopped when he saw the agonized expression on her face when he tried to move her. The man sighed heavily and removed his arms, assessing the damage that had been inflicted upon the girl. He noted the dislocated shoulder and dug for his mobile in his jean pocket, calling an ambulance so that Sakura could be treated properly, it was also probable that she would have to take time off school for her injuries to heal.

Once the emergency service had been called, Itachi sat next to Sakura on the grass, wiping away the tears that gathered in her eyes once again. The Uchiha wondered what the pinkette had even done to receive such a thorough beating. He opened his mouth to say something but he got cut short as he heard the sound of a weak and scratchy voice ring out "T...this is all your fault S...Sasuke...I hope your nose is...wonky for the rest of your miserable life"  
>Itachi found what she had said highly amusing, the fact that she had mistaken him for his foolish younger brother and the fact that Sakura was the one who had broken his nose. The man replied softly to her "Sakura, I now we may look similar but I am not my brother. I've called an ambulance so if you just try and relax a little then you will be fine."<br>Sakura had to give it to the man that although he could conniving and seem like a right devil on the outside, he was really warm and kind much like a pacifist. The green eyed girl nodded her head once as she sighed, she was grateful that it was Itachi that had found her and not some stranger off the street that would have bombarded her with her questions like "Ohmygosh what happened" or "Hey... how did you dye your hair that colour!" the latter question she was used to.

They were waiting in silence for at least twenty minutes before the paramedics finally arrived at the scene and carted her off the hospital. The doctors had put a splint on her sprained ankle and her arm in a sling for the dislocated shoulder, there wasn't much else that could be done in all honesty as they just needed to heal themselves. Sakura's parent had been informed of her injuries and rushed to the ward she was being kept in; her mother gushing over her while her father just looked sympathetically at his daughter. The girl smiled weakly at her mom and dad, really wishing they hadn't seen her in such a state, no way were they going to let her go out on her own anymore after what had happened. Stupid over protective parents. The professionals had told the pinkette that she was to stay overnight just so they could check up on her and make sure there was no internal bleeding, which she didn't mind, it would avoid the chaos at home but her parents weren't so keen on the idea. Her mother insisted that she stay with Sakura throughout the night even though she had to be at work quite early in the morning and her father was on a business trip tomorrow anyways, making it impossible for him to stay. In the end, Itachi was the one who offered to stay with her, using his charms that all Uchiha men seemed to possess on Sakura's mother. Naturally, he succeeded in persuading her.

The Haruno felt awkward that the Uchiha heir was the one to stay with her. If she thought about it, she could say that really it was his fault that she was in the predicament in the first place. If he hadn't have made that deal with her then she wouldn't have provoked Sasuke, meaning the kiss nor the punch to his face would have ever happened. She sighed heavily as she shook her head, lying back in the comfy pillows of her hospital bed.

Itachi looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked at her with what seemed to be a blank expression. "Hey, Sakura, What even happened for you to get attacked like that?"  
>She said in a slightly bored tone of voice, as if she acted out the violent action every day. "Punched your gay little brother's nose in and broke it."<br>Sakura saw the Uchiha smirk in response as he nodded his head. "I though as much, he came from school in a rather foul mood." Sakura didn't reply to him after that and instead closed her eyes and let sleep take control of her petit form.

Sakura wasn't surprised that when she arrived at school after a week's absence, that people were looking and whispering about her; it wasn't as if they were even being discrete about it. But then again, the pinkette's arm was now in a slink and the bruising on her face had properly come through. That morning, the girl had tried to style her hair so that it hid her face, but unfortunately it had simple ended up with her fringe flopping annoyingly in front of her eyes like a wannabe emo.

The Haruno sighed heavily as she reached her locker, trying to juggle books while attempting to open the door to the temperamental storage place, all with one arm. Sakura was interrupted with her struggle as someone else's hand turned the small dial for her. Looking to the left so she could see the source of the palm, the pinkette smiled softly as she saw Ino, happy that she had met the blonde girl on the first day. "Thanks Ino, you're a star".  
>Ino chuckled back softly as she replied "I know I am right? Oh, and Sakura, I'm not going to lie, you look like shit. I heard what happened, it's the juiciest gossip that's been going around recently." before sobering, her expression becoming slightly more serious and somehow pitiful as she looked at her, placing a hand on the green eyed girls shoulder to consolidate her. "Know that I am with you every step of the way so that I can show that bastard some justice!"<br>Sakura chuckled as her smile widened, she couldn't help it. The fact that this girl was willing to stand up for her and help her meant so much Sakura. "Thank you Ino, I really do appreciate all you're help but I feel that if other people get involved it's just going to make the situation even worse"  
>"It's cool, but if you have any trouble, you know who to come to" Sakura nodded and smiled in response as she dumped her book into the locker with a loud 'fwomph' and locked the door once again with her now free hand before saying her goodbye's to Ino and making her way to her first class.<p>

Sakura became increasingly bothered by all the students muttering things to one another when she walked passed them. Sure she liked attention, but this just wasn't the kind she wanted. As she walked into class, every single face turned to look at her before following the trend of speaking under their breath. The girl had already had enough of it and she hadn't even been back for half an hour yet!

She strode through the class with her head held high as if a dislocated shoulder was nothing and that she invented the fracture in the first place. The pinkette took her seat next to Sasuke and the whispering seemed to intensify throughout the class. Sakura took notice that the boy sitting next to her was wound tighter than usual; ready to unleash his rage on the next person who looked at him. What the fuck was his problem? Was he still pissed off at her for breaking his nose? Compared to what happened to her it was nothing! The green eyed girl looked to the side and rolled her eyes at him discretely, finding that her mood had also worsened due to how immature he was acting.

The Haruno wasn't really paying much attention to the gossiping until she heard snippets of some body's conversation. "I know... how can she...by him?...what he did" Sakura watched as their eyes slid backwards to look at her and Sasuke before quickly looking away, realising they had been caught. What did they mean "by him"? Who were they even talking about, it was obviously about her and some guy, but she hadn't been in contact with any other guy other than the blonde haired hyper kid and Sasuke...Unless they meant Itachi, but she was positive they didn't know about their conversations.

As the teacher who reminded Sakura of David Bowie with his rather large quiff of spiky hair walked into the class, the chatter died down almost instantly and she was impressed that this weird looking teacher had such control over them. However, work was also proving difficult for the Haruno as she couldn't find a good enough position in which to comfortably rest her arm and so gave up working for the rest of the lesson with a deep sigh. This earned her a glance from Sasuke and she replied to him with a look of confusion as if asking 'What are you looking at? Did I do something?' with her expression. She rolled her eyes enthusiastically for the second time that day and whispered to him, trying to make sure that Mr Hatake didn't hear her. "Look, you need to get over what happened ok? It was just a fucking punch. You're so immature" and then with that she turned away from him.

The minutes ticked by slowly as Sakura stared at the clock with a bored expression. Sasuke had tried to defend himself from what she had said to him, but the girl simply ignored him, finding his presence to be even more infuriating than she first thought. Sometime during class when Kakashi had left the for a few moments, it was quiet for a matter of 30 seconds until somebody disturbed the peace. Some guy, Sakura had to admit, a good looking one at that, who had red hair and brown eyes had stood up and turned around, pointing an accusing finger in Sasuke's direction. It was obvious he was pissed at the Uchiha from his facial expression that consisted of a grimace and his eyes set into a glare. "You little piece of shit! How can you sit there and pretend like you didn't lay a single finger on her." his eyes slid to the pinkette for a moment before he continued on with his tirade, not allowing Sasuke to even slip in his most famous syllable of "Hn" into the one sided conversation. "Look at what you've done to the poor girl, You fucked her and then beat her to the inch of her life. And then she sits there acting that she's fine, probably knowing you're going to attack her again. I could fucking kill you"

Sakura simply stared at him in shock. She knew rumours could get out of hand sometimes but that seriously was too far. The Haruno stood up before Sasuke did, actually defending him for once in her life since their breakup. Sure, she found it hilarious when he got ridiculed but he was being accused of seriously bad accusations. "Uhm… I'm sorry I don't know who you are, but you have it all wrong. Chicken-butt hasn't laid one finger on me in that sort"  
>"The name's Sasori. And don't worry; you don't have to lie in front of these people because of that bastard. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves sweetie" He winked at her ay he pulled her good hand into his. That had made the whole situation even more awkward than it already was. Sasuke was now glaring at Sasori, standing up as well as the testosterone levels rose to an all high as the two males seemed to battle it of.<p>

The Haruno noticed that this new guy was the person who sat next to the bitch Karin. She dared to peek round and as she did she saw Karin slide her finger across her throat while glaring at Sakura with murderous intent who gulped loudly. Things had just gotten even worse for her regarding chicks and dicks…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow… really late update guys ^^'' I'm so sorry I've had loads of college work and I've recently got into a new relationship so I've been spending time with my James3 ( hehe Jessii and James.. like Pokémon… I think its brill) So yeah, what did you think of this chappie? It's extra-long no? omgomgomg I forgot to mention, been in such a Christmassy mood tonight while I finished this chapter. I even have my Santa hat on and its only November. I 3 xmas, can you guys wait cuz I certainly can't :')<strong>

**xxxJessiiNinja**


	14. Three's a crowd

_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, yadadada you know the drill_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three's a crowd.<strong>_

_The Haruno noticed that this new guy was the person who sat next to the bitch Karin. She dared to peek round and as she did she saw Karin slide her finger across her throat while glaring at Sakura with murderous intent who gulped loudly. Things had just gotten even worse for her regarding chicks and dicks…_

Sakura stepped in between the boys with an awkward smile on her face, the last thing she wanted was yet another argument to break out that involved her. "Look guys, calm down. This is all a big misunderstanding ok?"  
>Sasori grabbed the pinkette by the wrist and pulled her behind him "I just said that you don't have to lie for this bastards sake didn't I? He's not worth it"<br>This time Sasuke spoke out, grinding his teeth. "Tch, I don't know who the fuck started all these rumours but I would _never _lay a finger on a girl you dumb shit!  
>"Well obviously you would! I'll fucking kill you Uchiha and don't think that's just some idle threat!" Sasori raised his arm as if to punch Sasuke until the pinkette sighed heavily in obvious annoyance. "You're both acting like 5 year olds. If I said he didn't do it, he didn't do it ; I already said that yobs did." She turned her head to look at the dark haired boy "And you don't make the situation any better by flinging around insults do you?" Both boys looked at her in bewilderment as she reprimanded them for their accusations, it was like she was their mother and she was telling them off for bickering, which is what they were kinda doing anyways. "You know what? Screw this; I've had it with all this immaturity around something that doesn't concern either of you!" The Haruno picked up her stuff before leaving the class in a huff. She had most indefinitely made the gossip ten times worse but she could care less. As much as she didn't like the guy, she wasn't going to let him get the shit kicked out of him for something he didn't even do, even if it was his fault initially.<p>

Sakura went back to her locker to put her stuff away and was happy to see that nobody was around due to classes, minus the few individuals who skipping class like herself. She grabbed a couple of her books an decided to venture to library in order to catch up on the work she had missed from being in hospital. It took her a while to get to her destination due to the fact she didn't really know where she was going but herself sitting at a large table with work spread around her soon enough. She took a deep breath in and smiled, she loved the smell of books and libraries, it had always seemed to calm her which she was grateful for at this moment in time. The girl sighed softly before starting her work, enjoying the peace and quiet it brought her.

About an hour after she arrived in library, Sakura heard someone sit opposite her, she didn't see who it was exactly due to her head being in a text book so she sighed heavily "Sasuke if that's you, go away. I've had enough drama to fill a whole week in one frigging day and you seem to always be the cause of it so just… leave me alone ok"  
>In response, a girlish giggle was heard before she replied "Oi forehead, I find it slightly offensive that you would refer to me as Sasuke… but it show's you're thinking about him." Sakura looked up to find Ino who was now poking the pink haired girl on the brow with a small smirk on her lips, Sakura couldn't help but smile at the blonde.<br>"Yeah well do you blame me, pig?"  
>"Not really, I heard what happened in class… in fact, the whole school probably knows already. I also heard the Sasori, the second fittest guy in this place, also has the hots for you. I can see a love triangle forming here"<br>"Not going to lie, I don't want anything to do with relationships or 'Love triangles' at the moment, it's all too stressful"  
>Ino beamed at Sakura as she laughed "Well then, I know exactly what you need! There's a house party tonight at Naruto's place and there are going to be plenty of good looking babes there for you to sink your pearly little teeth into."<br>Sakura sighed heavily, raising her slender eyebrows at her friend "Really Ino? I don't think it would be too wise. Plus I don't know anybody, it would just be awkward.  
>"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one forehead. You're coming weather you want to or not, plus it's a chance for you to get on the social scene and actually get to know some people. Not that they don't know you already"<br>"I don't know, I still feel like I'm intruding on Naruto, I mean I've spoken to him once or twice but… still…"  
>"Oh pish posh, the guy is such a dweeb he wouldn't think twice about it."<br>"Fine, I'll come to the party for a couple hours max. But that's it okay?"  
>Ino grinned at Sakura with her teeth, her excitement practically oozing out into the atmosphere "I will be round yours at like 6 then so we can go together. I'll cya later!" Sakura just groaned.<p>

The rest of the day flew by for Sakura even though she heard most of the student body gossiping about her which in al honesty she was getting used to. Ever since she had arrived at Konoha High it seemed the main topic on the agenda was her but she didn't really help herself. With her earphones in, the green eyed girl made her way home by herself until that same suave black car pulled along the curb once again, another problems she had to sort out. She stopped and looked through the tinted window as it was rolling down to the driver "Itachi, what do you want. I need to get home."  
>"Get in, I'll give you a lift. We need to talk anyways" Sakura gave an exasperated sigh before she opened the door to the passenger seat and got in, putting her seat belt on. "What is it, this better be important"<br>He showed no emotion like always, his dark alluring eyes on the road. "Well first, your money is in the glove compartment and second, I'm still worried about you. We don't want you back in hospital again" Sakura nodded her head as she reached into the storage place, picking out a white envelope with her name scribbled on it. The girl noticed how kind the elder sibling could be, maybe his brotherly potential wasn't so bad at all, she thought to herself that she wouldn't mind being related to this guy if he was like this a lot of the time rather than his usual conniving self. She opened the envelope up and took the wad of cash, counting it, her eyes widening once she came to the final amount. "Oh my god Itachi, are you kidding me! I can't accept this money. $200 is really too much" She began stuffing back from she had got it from.  
>"Sakura, it's nothing. Just take the money and get yourself a new outfit or whatever you girls like to do. That was our deal." The car came to a stop on the curb outside her house, the Uchiha looking at her for the first time during the whole journey. "You're home now, so get inside before I make you come over for dinner again."<br>"I'm going… but the next time you pay me, not so much okay? I really don't need this much." She smiled at him awkwardly before getting out, closing the car door and juggling for her keys to open her own front door.

She looked up at the clock on the wall. 4:30. That gave her an hour and a half before Ino came knocking. Sakura ran upstairs and began the regime of dolling herself up by first stepping into the shower like any other teen girl would. The time passed quickly and before she knew it, the sound of her doorbell rang out to which Sakura grabbed her clutch purse and opened the door, smiling as she saw Ino. "Wow pig, you look brill!" The blue eyed girl was wearing a body con skirt, sheer top and black heels with tights so she didn't look like a complete slut while Sakura had tight black skinny jeans on, a satin top with tailored blazer over it and killer heels.  
>"Says you forehead, you really know how to clean up don't cha!" Both had kept their hair down, Ino's pin straight while Saukra had loosely curled hers.<br>"Please don't tell me Naruto's place is far, these shoes aren't made for walking"  
>"Don't worry we've got a ride. Neji thought we would get raped if we waked so h we are cramming in his car"<br>"Who's Neji?"  
>"Hinata's overprotective cousin and Ten Ten's other half."<br>"Oh… okay…" She smiled softly "Lead the way."

Somehow, they all wedged into the car, that was Neji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Lee, and Ten Ten. The pinkette was unfortunately made to sit on Lee's lap which she wasn't too happy about, remembering how weird he was and how he practically stalked her. However, the journey wasn't too long and they were getting out of the vehicle within 10 minutes. The music could be heard from outside and Sakura really felt sorry for the neighbours as it looked like more and more people were just going show up. They all went in the house as a group, the Haruno staying close to Ino's side due to not really knowing anybody. Neji and Lee seemed to go off together probably to find their group of friends rather than stick with the girls for the night. They first went to the kitchen to get a drink, Sakura picking a non-alcoholic due to her being sensible for most of the time. The pinkette felt a tap on her shoulder an turned around to get pulled into a bone crushing hug from a mass of blonde "Damnit Naruto, you're crushing me"  
>He pulled back and put his hands behind his, smiling that infectious grin of grin his after Sakura had hit him in the arm. "Sorry Sakura, I'm just glad you could make it, Teme won't stop asking me where you are"<br>Sakura shook her head, sighing heavily "Why doesn't he get it that I'm not interested?"  
>"Because he's the most stubborn person we all know?" He draped his arm around the pinkette's shoulders, laughing happily. "Don't worry about him, he might be a prick but he only has your best interests in mind. Anyways I hope you enjoy the party Sakura, I will talk to ya later!" And with that, the blonde bounded off to see his other guests.<p>

The night carried on pretty good until most of her friends split off to talk to one guy or another, leaving her alone. Also, by then she had drank a few drinks and was slightly tipsy but found it weird that she hadn't seen Sasuke all night, not that she was bothered about it. At one point, around 9pm, Sasori found her standing in the hallway on her own and made conversation, not before checking her out first of course. "Hey Sakura, You lonely. Mind if join there?" it was obvious he had also had alcohol due to the fact he wasn't usually this cheery. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to cause a scene in class but I just can't stand that bastard and well, you know the rumours an stuff."  
>Sakura shook her head, smiling up at him "No, it's ok, just leave it ok. I came here tonight to have a good time and flirt. I don't want to be having conversations about that boy."<br>"Oh, you came to flirt did you pinky? And have you found anyone yet?"  
>She chuckled softly, looking up to him properly. Wow, he really was a hottie, especially when he was wearing smart casual in his own rocker sort of way. "Well not really now… until now I guess"<br>"I see what you did there hmhm. You wanna dance?"  
>The Haruno contemplated for a second or two so she didn't look desperate before nodding her head, smiling as she did. "Sure, why not."<p>

Sasuke didn't fail to miss the small exchange words between Sakura and that bastard Sasori, he brow creasing as he frowned at them. She was his, why couldn't anybody get that? He brushed it to the side though and stayed with his friends, keeping an eye on them. His attention was diverted as he felt someone hook onto his arm, turning his head he saw four-eyes from hell, Karin. "Sasuke, come dance with me, you know you want to"  
>He sighed as he tried pushing her away "Hn, I don't like dancing so no."<br>His answer was final but she carried on with her pleading, pulling on his arm this time "Awww please Sasuke, I'll make sure you enjoy it… I'll do anything"  
>Due to the alcohol Sasuke had consumed, his tongue was looser than usual and was harsh as he spoke "I said no and that will always be my answer. You're the most annoying slut I have ever come across. I am not interested in you nor will I ever be. So just get the hell off of me and fuck off!" Karin just looked up at him, dumbfound before letting go of him "Fine!.. You're not even that good looking anyway" She stormed off to her next victim like the immature brat she was.<p>

The hours rolled on and as Sakura had more to drink, the closer she and Sasori seemed to get with his arms around her slender waist and hers hooked loosely around his neck. That's when he took the chance, the red head leaned in and caught Sakura's lips with his own, a smirk on his face. At first, the pinkette was surprised but due to her lack of inhibitions, kissed him back just as deep until they were full frontally snogging in the middle of the room. That was the last straw for Sasuke. He stood up from where he was sitting down and made a bee line through the crowd, heading straight for Sasori…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Woah…. I am going to get crucified. Don't hate me for not updating I surrender . -holds up white flag- I really ain't ha any motivation what so ever for this chapter until I figured out the irecton I wante it to go in. I hope my usual readers don't' hate me too mch for the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long upate but It's finaly here having spent all day writing it instead of dong college work. <em>

_Tell me what you think of it okay? Any ideas to what you think is going to happen?_

_Xoxoxoxoxox JessiiNinja  
><em>

_p.s Join my facebook fan page _**facebook. com/pages /JessiiNinja**  
>Obviously without any spaces<p> 


End file.
